


The Day After

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato - Fandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Demi, in different countries, trying to get through the day after Demi left the Camp Rock 2 Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

His alarm sounded once again. This was the third time it had gone off and just like the times before, Nick pressed the snooze button and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to do anything today. The only thing that kept repeating in his mind was  _Demi’s gone_.

She had told him that she was going to leave two nights ago after she had punched Alex after their show in Colombia. Nick had been there to witness it all and he was there to hold Demi as she broke down after the confrontation with Alex and when she had the talk with her parents about going to treatment. 

_She had come into his hotel room and didn’t say anything until she sat on the bed beside him. Immediately breaking down, she threw herself into Nick’s arms._ _“I’m going crazy.” Demi sobbed into Nick’s chest. It was still a little damp with sweat from the show, so Nick didn’t mind her tears soaking it a little more. Besides this wasn’t the first time Nick had held Demi when she cried. She had come running to him, not knowing what else to do, when she and Joe broke up._

_“No you’re not.” Nick whispered back to her as he petted her auburn hair. “You’re going through a tough time. It’ll pass and everything will be alright again.”_

_“No, Nick. You don’t get it.” Demi protested, lifting her head off his chest to look him in the eyes. “I’ve been ‘going through a tough time’ since this year fucking started! Hell, it’s been going on longer than that. It’s just all catching up to me now.”_

_Nick didn’t know how to respond; they kept their eyes locked on each other until Demi lowered hers back into his chest to cry some more. Nick held her a bit tighter._

_“Maybe my parents are right. Maybe I do need to go to rehab.”_

_Nick placed his hands on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back so that she was arms length away from him. He lowered his head so that his eyes were level with hers. “Listen to me: you’re going to be alright. I can help you get through this. Just..” Nick pressed his lips together before continuing “stay.”_

_She starred at him for a second, maybe trying to believe him. Hell, Nick was trying to believe himself. He had told her millions of times that he’d help her and she just kept getting worse and worse. Maybe treatment was the best place for her? No. Nick wouldn’t let that happen. Demi was his best friend and he could make her feel better. He had to. She couldn’t leave. He didn’t want her to._

_“Nick, no offense, but you’ve been saying that for a while now and nothing has gotten better. I love you, but,” she looked down at the ground “I don’t want to go just as much as you don’t want me to. But I think my parents are right.”_

She booked a flight for the next morning, October 29th, and was gone before Nick was even awake.

The only reason he got out of bed today, October 30th, was because Big Rob had come in. The body guard was the last resort when a Jonas wouldn’t wake up. Big Rob shook Nick awake and Nick hopped in the shower. It was the longest shower of his life, even Big Rob had to be sent in again just to make sure Nick didn’t fall back asleep or die.

The Jonas Brothers had a show today, but Nick didn’t feel like doing anything. He didn’t want to put on a an act in front of his fans, pretend everything was okay. He didn’t want to go out there and perform Camp Rock 2 songs that Demi was supposed to be singing. She should be here singing them or Nick should be up in Illinois with her, visiting her in treatment every day, making sure she was okay, and helping her just like he told her he would.

His entire family had been telling him that everything was going to be fine and that they needed him to get his mind off it. The fans would want it.

No, the fans would want Demi on stage with them that night.

In his thoughts as he drove to the venue for soundcheck and inevitably the show that he didn’t want to perform, Nick wondered if Demi was already checking into to treatment.

————————————————————-

This was the fourth time she had pulled over on the freeway. She had no idea how she convinced her parents, but they had let her drive home from the airport. Maybe they knew she needed space? Whatever the reasoning, Demi was glad they had that much faith in her to let her do this; however, it made it hard to drive because she kept breaking down every few minutes. She kept having to pull over and spend ten minutes or more just crying.

Horrible thoughts kept filling her mind. Things like what would her fans think of her leaving? Would they disappointed when they showed up at the show and she wasn’t there? There was only less than a month left of the tour, maybe she could stick it out? She could hop on the next flight down to Peru and make it just in time for the performance.

No, she had to do this. She told her parents she’d get help. Treatment was going to make it all better, or so her parents promised; Demi highly doubted that being in rehab for a few months would make all her problems go away. There were too many to solve that it would take years, and some of those problems just felt like they’d haunt her forever.

Finally calmed down, Demi pulled back onto the freeway and continued driving to her Texas home. She needed to pack a few things before she flew off to Illinois for who knows how long. She didn’t really get too far driving though before the tears started blurring her vision again. She pulled over the shoulder and cried more over things such as thinking that her fans would find her crazy or she’d lose them and eventually lose her career.

Nick was another topic that kept popping into her mind as she drove. She knew that her leaving would probably make Nick miserable for a while and Demi hated that. She wanted Nick to be okay, to be happy for himself and for her, she needed him to stay happy. He was her rock for the past years and she didn’t want him to feel bad just because she needed more help than he could give her. Hell, Nick was the only one who had stuck by her side through everything and he was probably the hardest part about leaving the tour. Demi had no idea when she’d see or talk to him again. She had gotten the “Psalm 31” tweet that she assumed was for her last night and immediately opened her Bible to read it.

For the past few weeks, Nick and Demi had started to do that every night: read the Bible with each other. They had been going through the psalms, sometimes reading over five a night, and the last one they had read together was Psalm 29. Nick must’ve gone on and read the next few and that’s why she figured the tweet was directed towards her. She wanted to send him a thank you text or call him to talk to him, but her parents had taken her phone as a way to prepare for how treatment would be.

 _“Stop crying.”_  A voice echoed in her head. Normally that voice was just a random sound; a voice with no face. But this time it sounded exactly like Nick.  _“You’re going to be alright. I’m here for you and I’ll be there when you’re out of treatment and you’re better than ever.”_

With how clear the voice was, it was literally like Nick was sitting in the passenger seat next to her.

“What about you? Are you going to be okay?” Demi couldn’t believe she asked that outloud. She must’ve been going insane; she was having pretend conversations with Nick.

 _“I’ll be fine. You worry about you and getting better.”_  Demi closed her eyes and pictured Nick actually saying this to her. She imagined Nick smiling at her.  _“And I can’t wait to see what amazing things you’ll do when you get out of treatment.”_

“We’ll have to do some writing together once I get out.”

_“You can count on it.”_

Demi was able to drive all the way home without having to pull over to cry anymore. It only took her about an hour to pack everything she’d need and then her parents began to drive her to Timberline Knolls facility. It was going to be a two day drive, but her parents didn’t care. As they started out, rain began to fall. Demi watched the drops roll down the window and began to wonder how the show in Peru was going on. She knew Nick was rocking it and soon they’d be able to jam together again soon.


End file.
